


Arkenstone

by elletromil



Series: You still wish... [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are enraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkenstone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know I keep saying the series is done and I mean it everytime, but you never know when inspiration will hit you. So here's another installement in the series.  
> It was based on this prompt I received by the aspetta on tumblr "Oh please oh please write when Thorin realises Bilbo's given away the Arkenstone! "
> 
> Hope you like it, and as always, if you find any errors let me know!

You have of course noticed Bilbo’s disappearance from your company, but in your search of the Arkenstone you simply cannot find it in you to care for his absence or at least, this is what you tell yourself.  
In any case, he has proven many times that he can take care of himself. You no longer consider him a burden and even if you worry about him, you have too much respect for him to not let him do as he wishes.  
He must have simply wandered off, bored of the search and you cannot really hold it against him. Anyway, even if it is true you are soon to go to war, you are certain nothing could happen to him whilst he is in the safety of your kingdom.  
But as the hours pass and it seems like you are no closer to finding the Arkenstone than you were when you started, you can’t really help but begin begrudging his absence by your side. It angers you to feel that way, because it is not like he abandoned you or anything. He’s probably merely off exploring the halls and rooms of Erebor. You hope that he will find the same splendor you see in them, even if they have not been taken care of in a long time. You wish he will compare them to those of the Elves and prefer what your people have achieved.  
You shake yourself forcefully. Your thoughts should be turned towards finding the Arkenstone. That is the most important right now and not some silly concerns about what Bilbo will find to his liking or not.

*

You are enraged.  
Bilbo knew the importance the Arkenstone had for you and your people. He had simply no rights to leave with it, no rights to give it away to the Men and the Elves!  
And does he really think he can trick you into giving your treasure away?  
Oh what a fool he must think of you.  
He will see who the fool is once Dain and the rest of your people finally turn up.

*

You _are_ enraged. It is the truth.  
But there is so much more to it.  
You have come to care a lot for the Hobbit during your journey. Most of it in spite of yourself, but you cannot deny it. Even if you wanted to, the others can read it in you as clearly as if it was the day itself. You love Bilbo.  
You love him and he betrayed you.  
You thought that you two shared something, but you must have imagined the intimacy. You desired it so much that you gave more meaning to Bilbo’s actions than you should have.  
Did you really think you could offer anything to him that he wanted? He has his Shire and his peace. He already has a home. His greatest wish must be to return to it.  
Why would he care about a Dwarf? You may be a King, but he is not of your people. Your status holds no significance for him.  
You _are_ enraged.  
Mostly at yourself.  
You should have learned your lesson by now.  
Only Dwarves are to be trusted.


End file.
